Tao, Takeo
This is a continuation of the battle between the assassin werewolves, Grui and Gaitan, versus Rael and Regis. The trio (Tao, Takeo & M-21) arrive later to help out the nobles in the fight. Prologue Regis and Rael go for a combined attack on Grui, who also charges at the nobles. However, Gaitan intervenes and tells Grui to step away from the fight. He introduces himself as their new opponent. At the same time, the trio arrive at the battle location to help out the young nobles. With the change of fighters, the battle resumes. Battle Summary After Tao denounces the idea of everyone underestimating them, the trio begin to transform into their new and powerful forms. The dark aura emanating from Tao and Takeo surprises Grui who finds the energy evil. Rael and Regis recognize the energy instantly but stare with disbelief that they actually managed to harness that dark power. Even Gaitan acknowledges that his enemies have gotten stronger. M-21 also transforms with a howl and retains his consciousness after going through a full transformation. Rael and Regis stare amazed at him while Grui finds it hard to believe that the guy who was clearly a human, now exhibits every characteristic of a werewolf, including the aura. Tao signals M-21 to start and M-21 leaps at his enemy with a full-face punch. Gaitan blocks the attack and although the impact sends him sliding backwards, he blocks the incoming punches with ease. Then he flings away M-21, remarking that a copied ability is no match for a real werewolf. However, the throw leaves him open to Takeo's aerial shots. Gaitan takes on the shots, underestimating the bullets, thinking man-made things won't have any effect on him. However, Takeo corrects him by saying that those are no ordinary bullets. Gaitan's bullet wounds sizzle with dark energy and Regis realizes that Takeo has imbued his bullets with the dark power. Gaitan then jumps up only to be caught in mid-air with a whip, also imbued with dark energy that Tao uses. Tao jocularly remarks that this attack will hurt as well since 'it' (Dark Spear's energy) has a terrible personality. With his movements axed, Gaitan is left defenseless to M-21's frontal attacks and Takeo's gunshots in mid-air. The dual attack continues and finishes with Takeo and M-21 landing beside Tao to witness what damage they have done to the werewolf. However, Gaitan emerges (with no visible wounds) with a deadly glare and bares his teeth remarking he never expected to meet such interesting people there. While Gaitan battles with the trio, Grui sneaks an attack on Rael and Regis. A worried M-21 calls out as Regis gets slammed down, leaving his defense open to Gaitan's attack which sends him flying backwards, crashing through boulders. As their comrades are taken down one by one, Tao and Takeo could but only watch and fight the dark power within their bodies. Gaitan understands the situation and explains to Grui that the 'unpleasant power' has been eating its hosts. Gaitan suggests taking the modified humans to their Lord for research purposes. After all, a modified human with similar abilities as a werewolf and others with the weird 'unpleasant power' seemed too good a catch to miss. Aftermath With Gaitan's consent, Grui aims to kill Regis but right then, M-21 manages to get up and shouts to stop Grui. M-21 provokes Grui and Gaitan in order to divert their attention from Regis. Gaitan is surprised to see him still hanging on despite the injuries and remarks that he even lasts longer in battle like werewolves. Grui is about to attack M-21 but he gets stabbed with Grandia in his back. Grui switches target and attacks Rael. Right then, Rai arrives, protecting Rael and causing everyone in battle to stop in surprise. Image Gallery Tao-and-takeo-stance-351.png|Tao and Takeo powers up. M21-351.png|M-21 transforms. Gaitan_vs_M-21_351.png|Gaitan blocks M-21's attack. Takeo_vs_Gaitan_351.png|Takeo firing his ammunition at Gaitan. Gaitan_vs_Tao_351.png|Tao catches Gaitan with his whip. Gaitan_amazed_by_humans_352.png Gaitan_landing_on_M-21.png Stronger_Tao_and_Takeo_352.png|Tao and Takeo draw their dark matter imbued weapons.